Love and Revenge
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark and John are in love, but Phillip and Brock will do anything to make them suffer. How will Mark and John survive? M/M slash
1. Chapter 1

John and Mark were walking around the park enjoying their time together. John smiled as he looked at Mark. Mark just grabs his head and kissed him. John just laughed. Mark laughed and started walking.

"You are so cute," said Mark

John blushed "And you are beautiful"

"No, I am just hot," said Mark.

John laughed "You are"

Mark picked up John and put him on his shoulder. John started laughing.

"Hey put me down" said John

"No, until you say that I am handsome,"

"Okay you are a hot, and I love you"

Mark smiled "Okay," Mark puts John down and kisses him. "I love you too"

John smiled and Mark grabbed his hand and they started walking. Mark then sat John down.

"I'll be right back, babe" said Mark. Mark turned around and left. John just sat there checking out Mark as he walks. Mark turns and winks at him.

…..

Brock was just walking to calm down. Brock just wanted to relax but Justin won't let him, so Brock just left him. Brock then turns and sees John Cena sitting down, looking at the sky.

"Wow, John Cena" thought Brock "I can't believe he is here."

Brock walked up to John "Hello, John Cena"

John looked up "Whoo hey Brock, what are you doing here"

"I'm just here, walking around then I see you" said Brock

"O okay" John looked away. Brock had broken his heart a long time ago. Mark was there to help him.

"Look I want to talk about us, I know we broke up a long time ago, and I want us to have another chance" said Brock

"Listen Brock, I over you, I lived on with life…."

"John, I know you still love…"

"I'm back babe," said Mark. Mark looked at Brock. "What is going on?"

"Nothing Mark, Brock this is my boyfriend, Mark,"

Brock just stares at Mark, and Mark just stared at him back. Brock just nodded and turned and left. Mark watched him go until he was out of sight.

"You okay babe" asked Mark

"Yes, I am because you are here with me"

Mark smiled and kissed John. Mark then hugged John tightly. "Come on lets go to dinner"

Mark and John got up and started to heading for the restaurant and started eating.

….

Phillip came walking and bumped into to Brock. "Watch it, Brock"

"No, you watch it, you bump into to me, I should beat you up right here"

"Come what are you waiting" said Phillip.

"But I have to tell you something though" said Brock

"And what is that?" asked Phillip.

"Follow me, Phillip,"

Brock and Phillip started walking and entered a restaurant and sat down. Brock sat down and points to the other side. Phillip looks back and sees Mark laughing with John Cena and kissing him on the cheek. Phillip looks down upset.

"That's what I wanted to show you Phillip, Mark is no longer going to be with you" said Brock.

Phillip looks down "Now what do I do"

"Don't worry I got a plan for this whole thing, if you want to help" said Brock

"You know what; I want to make both John and Mark suffer"

Brock smiled "Okay then here's the plan"

Mark and John just finished eating and paid for the food. Mark held on to John hand and started walking to his truck.

Brock and Phillip followed them and hid. Brock looks at Phillip who is still angry.

Mark drove the truck home. Mark parked and helped John off. Mark then picked up John bridal style and walked him to the house. John laughed. Brock just got off the phone and walked towards Phillip.

"Don't worry Phillip; I just called some guys who will destroy them"

Phillip smiled "Good can't wait"

Mark and John just sat there watching TV. John looked at Mark. Mark looked down.

"About Brock, he said he wanted us to get back together" said John.

"John, maybe he realized that when I was with you, but John you are mine, you are stuck with me boy"

"But it looked like he wanted to hurt me before you came"

"John, no matter what I'll do anything to keep you safe, I promise no one is going to hurt you babe"

John smiled and kissed Mark. Mark picked up John and sat him on his lap. John started moving his hips as he is kissing Mark. John moaned. Mark was about to take John shirt off until there was a loud noise. Both Mark and John looked up.

John got off of Mark and Mark walked to the window. There was a gun shot, and had hit Mark on the arm.

"AAHHH" yelled Mark as he fell to the ground.

"Maaarrrkkkk" yelled John. John grabbed a rag and placed it on Mark's wounded arm. Mark was flinching. John carefully pressed on it. Then a door sound came out.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Mark looked up to see three people coming in with guns. John was grabbed by one. Mark stood up and tackled one down. John got away.

"John, I want you to go upstairs now" said Mark

"But Mark…"

"Now go" yelled Mark.

John sighs and runs upstairs. The two guys tries to run after John but was tackled down by Mark. Mark got up holding on to his arm. Mark went to the kitchen and got a knife. One then gets up and grabs him from behind. The other tried to punch him but Mark kicked him and flipped the other guy over. The third one got up and hits Mark on the hurt arm. Mark yells and the guy tackled him down.

The guy started punching Mark. Mark got the knife and stabbed the guy on arm. The guy gets off of Mark screaming. Mark got up and kicked each one of them. Mark looked to check they were down. Mark then runs up stairs to John.

John was sitting on the corner scared not knowing what to do.

"John"

"Mark," John ran up to Mark and hugged him. "I am so glad you are okay"

"I'm fine, come on let's call the police." Mark held on to John and walked towards the phone. Mark was about to call but there was no service. "Come on" Mark looked and saw the telephone tower was destroyed. "Damn" yelled Mark. Then the electricity blacked out.

"Babe where are you" said Mark

"Right here" said John

"Okay come to me John follow my voice okay" said Mark. John started walking then the lights turned back on.

The man stabbed Mark on the side of the stomach. Mark falls down, struggling to breathe. John ran up to Mark but was grabbed and kicked on the stomach. John falls down holding on to his stomach. The guy pointed the gun towards John. John just stood there frozen.

"Noo!" yelled Mark weakly. Then the guy got a signal and left. Mark just stood there holding on to his stomach. John moved towards Mark and held on to him.

Mark was hurting and John just held on to him crying.

"Hey, don't cry babe it's just a scratch"

"But you are bleeding so much, I need to call the ambulance, but the phone won't work."

John looked outside the window and saw nothing but darkness and some animals flying. John then looked a different way and saw some mysterious creatures. John was confused.

"Mark, I don't think we can go to the hospital, this is a whole different place."

"What do you mean?"

John came to Mark and carefully helped him up and walked him towards the window. Mark looked outside shocked. "What is this place?"

"I don't know but how did we get here"

"That's what we need to find out" said Mark. Mark then saw a dragon flying around the house. The dragon was beautiful, and big, it's wonderful. Mark then sits down. "John I need you to take this knife out"

"What no I can't" said John

"Please John, I need to take this out so I could recover faster, and then the bullet in my arm"

John looked up shocked "Mark I won't, I don't want to hurt you"

"I know but it will help me heal faster, please."

"Okay"

John went to the restroom and got some water and some cloth and some wrapping bandage. John places everything down and looks at Mark. Mark nods and closes his eyes. John grabbed the knife and yanked it out. Mark yelled and John just hugged him tight. John then cleans the wound and wraps him around the stomach. Mark then relaxed.

John then gets some tweezers and looked at Mark's bullet hole on the arm. John looks down, he can't do this. Mark grabbed his chin and kissed him. John just nods and went for the bullet. Mark yelled as John was getting the bullet out. John then got the bullet out and covered the wound with a cloth. John places the bullet on the plate. Mark was still yelling and John just hugged him tightly again trying to relax. Mark kept on moving around.

"SHH Mark everything is okay, it's over now" said John.

Mark started moving and John held on to him tight. John then started rocking Mark back and forth trying to comfort Mark. Mark then finally relaxed. John kissed his head and hugged him again. Mark then slowly started to relax.

….

"Now what happen to Mark and John" asked Brock

"I cast a spell on them, they are at a place where everything is always dangerous, it's the Dark World" said Phillip

"O okay, are we going there too"

"Of course we are, we have to destroy them there"

"Wow, now I know you are, CM Punk the best in the world,"

Phillip smiled and Brock just laughed then they headed towards the portal. Phillip made it to a castle and called three creatures. "Titan, Triton, Trogon, come out at once"

Three big creatures came out. Phillip just smiled as they approached; Brock just stared in awe.

"I want you to bring John Cena to me, and make sure you kill Mark Calaway" said Phillip.

The monsters nodded and started running towards Mark's house.

…

Mark just stared at John while John was hugging him tightly. Mark loves John so much, he can't live without him. John just smiled down at Mark. Mark smiled back, telling him that he is okay. John just hugged him again.

Mark then saw a monster break through the window. Mark and John crawled away from it. Titan walked and stopped. Triton then comes and grabs Mark and throws him out the door. Trogon then gets John and carried him. John started punching Trogon then Titan knocks him out. Mark gets up and tries to save John but was hit by Triton. Mark stumbles and gets his balance. Triton then pushes Mark down the stairs. Mark came down rolling down the stairs.

Triton comes with his sword aiming at Mark. Mark started coughing as he tried to get up. Titan comes behind Triton. Mark sees the knife and throws it to Titan leg and stabbed him. Titan falls down and Triton falls with him. Mark started running after John. Mark sees Trogon with John. Mark then jumps and tackled Trogon. Trogon drops John and falls hard. Mark got up and kicked Trogon on the head.

Mark ran but was grabbed by Triton. Triton chokes Mark and drags him to a tree. Triton then throws Mark towards the tree. The tree started grabbing Mark with its branches. Titan comes but with a healed leg. Mark struggled to get free. Trogon got John again.

"Noo! Leave him alone you monsters" yelled Mark.

Mark looked and saw a sword charging towards him. Mark was then stabbed through the stomach. Mark looked up shocked, Mark couldn't breathe, and he started bleeding. The trees lets go of Mark and he falls to the ground.

Mark kept his open as they took John. Mark then closes his eyes, dead. The three monsters started leaving.

…..

John woke up and was chained down. John looked up to see three monsters standing in front of him. John was scared, does not know where he is, and where is Mark. John then sees two people come in with masks.

The three monster head back to their cells. One of the men stopped one monster. Titan stops and stands still.

"Where am I" said John "And where is Mark"

Titan whispers to the men. The man came and kneeled down in front of John. The man then pulled his hood down.

"Phillip, what the hell" said John.

"Quiet John, before I kill you" said Phillip

"Where am I?"

"You are at Dark World, and Mark well he is dead"

John looked down shocked. "No, No, No it can't be No"

"Yes John, he is dead and you will be next later on"

John looked down "Why did you do this"

"Because Mark deserve to die he is suppose to love me not you John" said Phillip.

"But you were the one that cheated on him" said John.

"Don't say that, yes I did but it was a mistake, I still love Mark, but he went with you,"

"If you love Mark why did you kill him?"

"Because I am just mad at him, I wanted us to have a second chance but it didn't happen."

"That's your fault, I came to help him, and he fell in love with me, and I never cheated on him"

"Shut Up, I don't want to hear it…."

"I am the one that makes him happy, I love him,"

Phillip then kicks John in the stomach. John yells and brings his head down. Phillip just walks away. "I will come back John,"

John looked as Phillip disappeared. John then looked down and started crying. Tears are rolling down his cheeks to the floor. John wishes he could save Mark. John already misses Mark; it's hard for John to understand that Mark is gone. John just closes his eyes; John can't believe Mark is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Trogon came back with Mark's body and laid him on a stone table. Phillip came and just smiled and walked up to Mark. Phillip started laughing.

"Well hello Mark, wait you are dead, why should I talk to you, but you do deserve this Mark"

Phillip looked at Mark.

"You and I are meant to be, but you decided to be with John, that wasn't a good idea Mark"

Phillip and stared at Mark. Phillip then looks down.

"O Mark, how much I loved you, but now it's different, now you are dead, next Is John, then I could live happy again."

Phillip laughed and kissed Mark on the lips "It's been a long time since I wanted to do that"

Brock came in and stared Phillip and he smiled. Brock came closer to Mark and Phillip and started laughing with Phillip. Brock then placed a hand on Phillip and nodded. Phillip stared at Mark one more time and left. Brock just stood there.

"You gone, John is going to suffer; you should have seen him when we told him, man."

Brock walked and got closer to Mark. Brock just smiled. "John Cena, is mine, and you can't have him"

Brock laughed and turned and left. Mark just laid there in the dark.

John kept crying until he heard something. John looked up to see a dragon standing there. John tries to move away but there was no use. John looked side to side then he closes he eyes. The dragon came closer and sat down in front of John. John opened his eyes, the dragon didn't attack him.

"Don't friend, I am not going to hurt you" said the dragon.

"What? You talk" said John

"Yes me name is Exodus"

"John Cena"

"I'm here because I saw you and your friend in that house I saw how they kidnapped you, but where is your friend "

John looked down sobbing "Mark, is dead, those monsters killed him" John said crying.

Exodus looks at him shocked. "I'm sorry"

"I know, I just can't take this, I can't, Mark needs to be alive"

"John, I'm sorry but in the Dark World, no body survives unless someone changes that destiny"

"It won't be me, Exodus; I want to die, so I could be with Mark"

"John, I can help you escape, you could possibly do something about this world."

"I don't know, without Mark I can't do anything" said John

"Yes you can, come on I got a plan" said Exodus.

Phillip and Brock just walked to a room and sat down. Phillip gave Brock some wine.

"Phillip, I want John alive, I want him to be mine," said Brock

Phillip looked down and sighed "Okay, but don't let him escape ok, we will let him survive, beside he will do anything, to be with Mark again."

"Mark is gone, and now John is mine" said Brock smiling.

Phillip smiled "Okay, are you going to make him suffer"

"No, I am going to be nice to him, but when he doesn't listen to me, I will punish him."

"Good, he will be well behaved Brock"

"Yeah, I'll teach him not to mess with the beast Brock Lesner"

Both Phillip and Brock started laughing. They both drank their drinks and went back to John's room.

Exodus finished the plan and heard some footsteps. Exodus then flies out the window and was gone. John just stared at Exodus and then at the door seeing Phillip and Brock coming.

"What do you want" yelled John

"Nothing, Brock came to talk to you" said Phillip. Phillip looked at John one more and left. Brock just stood there staring at John. John eyes were red and tired.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Mark,"

"What do you care?"

"Look I did not know Mark was going to get killed, but John I am here to help you with all this, if you just listen to me we could make things better."

"No, I want to be alone. Brock I want you gone, away from my life" said John

"John, don't you dare push me, I can hurt real you badly, and you can't do anything about it"

John looked down. Brock then gives John some bread. John looked at it and ate the bread. John just stared at the ground. Brock grabbed John on the chin, and raised him up.

"I saw Mark always grab you from here, to left you up and make you smile" said Brock "But now he is not here, he won't be able to do this."

John just moved out of Brock hands. Brock just smiled.

"Why don't you love me John?"

"Brock, you cheated on me, I fell in love with Mark, just Mark, I will always love him no matter what, because Mark gave me one thing and that's loving me back" said John

Brock turned and punched John. Brock then grabbed John and made him stare at him.

"I did love you John"

"That's not what I saw"

Brock punched him again. Brock then releases John. Brock turns around and stops. Brock then grabbed John and dragged him to a room. John was struggling to get out of his grip but he was to strong.

Brock opened the door and threw John to the room. John rolled and stopped. John struggled to get up. As John was getting up he saw Mark lying on the stone. Mark was just there not moving, breathing, just laid there dead. John looked up shocked and fell to his knees crying. Brock just stood there watching him.

John went up to Mark and grabbed his hand and brought to his heart. John held on to Mark's hand tightly as he was crying. John then closes his eyes. Brock just walked up to John and placed a hand on his shoulder. John shook Brock's hand off.

John looked at Mark, as he placed his hands on Mark's face. John picked up Mark to a hug. John held on to him tightly. "I will avenge your death, my love" whisper John.

Brock turned and John got up and stabbed Brock on the leg. Brock yelled and he fell down holding on to his leg.

"You son of a Bitch, you will pay for this" said Brock "Titan, Trogon, Triton come and attacked this man"

John walked closer and stabbed Brock on the arm. John then stabbed Brock on the other arm. John looked up and saw three monsters running towards him. John whistled. Brock looked at him as he whistled. Exodus then came down in front of John.

The three monsters stood still as they saw a dragon. Titan went charging first and Exodus picked him up and started flying high. Exodus then let's go off Titan and Titan fell all the way down and landed on spikes.

John looked surprise and started putting gas around the castle. Trogon charged next and Exodus scratch him on the stomach. Trogon falls and Exodus hits him with his claws. Exodus looks and sees one more monster.

John finished putting gas around the place. Brock tried to escape but John stabbed him on the other leg.

"No, John please, I am sorry" plead Brock "Let me live"

"How about Mark, did you let him live" said John "I should kill you right now for taking my love"

Brock looked at John shocked; Brock couldn't believe how strong John was.

"Listen John, the person you want is Phillip he planned this whole plan" said Brock

John looked at him angrily "It doesn't matter, ya'll both are going to die."

John climbed on top of Exodus. And started flying to the ceiling. Exodus then blows fire around the castle. John scooped and grabbed Mark's body. Exodus and John started flying away from the castle.

Brock just started to crawl, Phillip came and kneeled down next to him "What happen?"

"John, he is stronger than you think" said Brock.

Phillip shook it off and did a spell and went back to the regular world.

Exodus landed on Mark's house and John got off, then carried Mark body to the porch and set him down. John just stared at him.

"What should I do Exodus?"asked John.

"You should go back John, back to the real world John" said Exodus

"I can't what about Mark" cried John

"You will see John, trust me" said Exodus. "Trust me"

John looked at Mark one more time "Okay, bye Exodus thinks for everything"

"Bye, John, stay strong" said Exodus smiling.

John closes his eyes and went back to the real world. Exodus looks at Mark and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

John stood there at Mark's house and looked around. John sighed, his heart still aches. John closes his wishing that Mark can be here with him. John started walking outside and sees a figure lying on the floor. John runs up to and kneels down.

"Mark, wake up" said John.

Mark moves a finger. John looked in surprise and smiled.

"Mark, come on baby, please wake up"

John looks at Mark who was starting to breathe. Mark then opened his eyes slowly. Mark opened his eyes and sees John, crying. Mark smiled. John just smiled back and hugged him. John stood up and helped Mark get up. Mark flinched. John puts Mark's arm around his shoulder and walked him inside. John then helped Mark sit down.

John sat down next be him. Mark was still hurting.

"John, my stomach it hurts so much" said Mark

"Let me check"

John lifted Mark shirt and saw a really big scar on his stomach. John looks at it, the scar was still bleeding. Mark then looks down and sees it. Mark then looks at John. John just stares at him.

"Help me, John, wrap this up for me" said Mark

John nodded and went to get the wrapping. Mark remembers being stab but after that nothing. He doesn't even know how he got here. John came back and kneeled in front of Mark. John helped Mark take his shirt off. John just stared at him. Mark winked.

Mark lifted his arms as John started wrapping around his whole stomach. John was finally finished. Mark put his hands down and kissed John.

"What happen, John" asked Mark

"First you got killed, I believe they stabbed you right there, and there was a really big castle."

"Did you ever know where we were" asked Mark

"Yes, it was called the Dark World; I met a dragon named Exodus, he helped escape from the castle, Exodus burn the place down, that means it doesn't have powers"

"Who was behind all of this, who did this to us?"

"It was Phillip and Brock, those two are the ones that bought us there and killed you and tried to kill me"

"What, but why would they do this to us?"

"Mark, Phillip stills loves you; Brock says he still loves me too, Phillip wanted me to suffer, if Phillip can't have you, then no one can"

Mark looked down. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know, maybe they died in the castle"

"Oh well," Mark said looking down.

"I guess we don't have to worry about them anymore" said John

"Yeah, but we have to be careful" said Mark

"Wait, do you still love Phillip?"

Mark looked at John, "No, Phillip cheated on me; I don't d love him,"

John looked down, Mark then kisses John.

"I love you John" said Mark "I would scream it, if you don't believe"

"I love you too Mark" said John.

Mark got up but flinched when his scar moved. Mark sat down. Mark then feels something in his pocket. Mark reached and got out a necklace with a dragon.

"Where did this come from" asked Mark

"I don't know, but it looks a lot like Exodus," said John

John reached for his pocket and got the same necklace. Mark and John put the necklace on.

"It's been a long day," said Mark "Let's go to sleep"

Mark got up with the help of John and both walked up to their bed. Mark lay down but he cut was hurting. John lies next to him. John just looked at Mark and Mark looked back at John. Mark smiled and John just went to sleep.

…

Phillip and Brock were sitting at Phillip's house. Brock got burn on the arm, when the dragon blew fire. Brock started wrapping his arm. Phillip just stares at him.

"Now what" asked Brock

"I'm going to play with this book of spells" said Phillip holding the book.

"Where did you get that?" asked Brock

"The castle,"

"How will it work here, it only works in magical places"

"I know, but I know this book will work" said Phillip

"What are your plans, Phillip?"

"I don't know, first I have to know where John is" said Phillip.

Phillip walked to the basement. Phillip drew a circle and put some dust from the castle. Phillip read some spells and Brock just stood there and watched.

The circle exploded a purple smoke and there was John with Mark sleeping. Phillip looked up shocked.

"I thought Mark, was dead" said Phillip

"I thought so too, maybe someone did some spell or something"

"Wait, the castle burned down, all the magic had just vanished, so who ever got killed there, they could come back to life."

Brock just stood there "Okay, so what are your plans now"

"I am going to make Mark suffer,"

Phillip said some words and a line of smoke rose and flew through the wall.

"What did you do?" asked Brock

"You will" said Phillip smiling.

….

Mark turned and felt something on top of him. Mark started breathing hard.

_"Mark!" someone yelled. _

_Mark looked at where he heard his name from. Mark thinks it's John. _

_"Mark! Help me!"yelled someone. _

_Mark looked and started running. Mark then turns and sees someone struggling. Mark ran put was hit by a rock. Mark got up and started running. His head was hurting. _

_"Mark! Please help me" _

_Mark walked and stopped where there was a waterfall. Mark looked everywhere but didn't see anyone. Mark looked and saw John struggling to hang on. Mark went to grab his hand. John reached and grabbed Mark hand. _

_Mark tried to pull him up, but a tree branch snapped and hit Mark on the face. Mark stumbled back letting go of John. _

_John tries to reach but slipped and fell. Mark shook his head and went for John, but he was already gone. Mark looked but didn't see anything. _

_"No! John!" screamed Mark. Mark just laid there holding his hand out on the edge of the waterfall. Mark started crying. _

Mark started to move. John woke up and shakes Mark shoulder.

"Hey, wake up" said John

Mark woke up and started breathing hard. Mark looked around and then at John.

"Are you okay Mark," asked John

Mark looked at John "Yeah, it was just a bad dream"

"Want to talk about it"

"No, let's go to sleep."

Mark laid down and John carefully wrapped his arm around Mark's stomach. John closes his eyes and fell asleep. Mark tried to but something was hurting him.

Mark woke up, with a bad headache. Mark shakes it off and tries to get up. John came out of the restroom and sees Mark struggling.

"Mark, you look sick" said John

"I'm fine, don't worry just a headache."

Mark got up and started walking but then fell. John ran and caught him before he fell. Mark was breathing hard. John placed his hand on Mark's head.

"My god, your burning Mark," said John.

John got up and helped Mark back to bed. John put his hand on Mark's forehead again. John took the thermometer and checked for fever. The thermometer said it was normal. John looked at it again.

"That's weird, it says you don't have fever, maybe it's broken" said John

Mark looked at John, Mark felt like he was burning inside. John got up and placed a wet rag on Mark's forehead. Mark just laid there. John grabbed the rag but it was still cold. John was confused, Mark is hot and the rag was still cold. Mark started coughing.

"We are going to the hospital," said John

John and Mark went to the truck and went to the hospital. John parked and helped Mark inside. Mark was still coughing, Mark wasn't breathing normal.

The doctor called for Mark and they both went inside. The doctor checked Mark and he left. John looked at Mark. Mark was looking at the floor.

"Mr. Calaway, there is nothing wrong" said the Doctor

"What do you mean," asked John "Mark is burning hot, he must have a fever or something"

"No, he is fine, no fever, no virus, no sickness, he is all healthy" said the doctor "Because nothing shows here, and it's all fine"

Mark started coughing. The doctor was reading the papers.

"Do you hear Mark coughing" asked John

"No, I don't," said the doctor. The doctor then placed his hand on Mark's forehead. "No fever,"

John looked down "You seriously didn't hear Mark cough" Mark coughed again and held on to his chest.

"No, I didn't, Mark your breathing is fine too" said the Doctor

"What? But it hurts when I breathe, I am struggling to breathe" said Mark

"No maybe it's just you," said the Doctor. "Well okay guys, everything is fine, see you later"

The doctor left and John just looked at Mark. Mark was closing his eyes trying to relax. John helped Mark and went back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they got home Mark started walking but fell down. John ran to Mark and picked his head up. Mark had his head on John's lap. John just hugged him tight. John is afraid what will happen to Mark.

John then saw some red stains on Mark's shirt. John lifted his shirt and saw the blood seeing through the wrapping tape. John looked at Mark, who had his eyes closed. Mark then placed his hand on his stomach. John then grabbed his hand.

"What is happening Mark" asked John

"I don't know, but why didn't the doctor see me," said Mark

"I don't but we will find out, for rights now get some rest."

Mark nodded and fell asleep. John sighed and started walking towards the kitchen. John is worried about Mark. John picked up the phone and called Randy.

"Hey man long time so see," said Randy.

"Yup, hey listen I need your help Randy" said John

"Sure anything" said Randy

"Can you come over here, to Mark's house please" said John

"Okay, I am on my way" said Randy.

John hung up and sighed. Randy got out of his house and started driving to Mark's as fast as he could. John then called Hunter. Hunter is on his way to.

John waited and then hears a knock. John answered and Randy hugs John and went inside. Then Hunter came right after Randy. All three sat down.

"Guys, thanks for coming but there is something wrong with Mark" said John

"What is going on?" asked Hunter

"Okay, he struggling to breathe, he coughs, and it seems like he has really high fever."

"Did ya'll go to the doctor" asked Randy

"Yes we did, but the doctor said he is fine, he has nothing, he is just regular, you know"

Hunter looked down "Where is Mark?"

"He is in his room sleeping" said John. "He looked really weak Hunter"

"Let us see him" said Randy

John nodded and led them to Mark's room. John opened the door, and Mark was still sleeping. Hunter walked inside and looked at Mark.

"He seems fine to me" said Hunter. Hunter then touches his forehead. "He is normal, no fever"

"Yeah, John, he is fine" said Randy

John looked up "NO, Mark is burning hot, he is breathing real hard, and don't you see that"

"He is breathing fine John" said Randy

"How about the big scar on his stomach" asked John.

John came to Mark and lifted his shirt. All Hunter and Randy saw was the bandage wrapped around Mark's stomach.

"Don't you see the blood through it" said John

"No, I don't see any blood, just this wrapping" said Randy.

Hunter shakes his head. Hunter doesn't know what John was talking about. Randy went to John and held on to his hand.

"He is fine John," said Randy

Hunter walked and saw a necklace on the shelf. Hunter grabs it and puts it on. Hunter then turns to see Mark. Hunter gasped. Hunter sees the blood, Mark looked pale, and Mark looks hurt. Hunter then takes off the necklace. Hunter then looks at Mark and he looked normal. Hunter put the necklace back on.

"You're right, John, Mark does look sick" said Hunter

Randy just stared at him. Randy is confused. Hunter kneels down next to Mark and felt his forehead. Mark felt like he has a really high fever. Hunter looked up shocked.

Hunter takes the necklace off and gave it to Randy. Randy then puts it on and sees Mark. Randy gasped and closed his eyes. John was right.

"O my gosh, Mark," said Randy

"Do you have another necklace." asked Hunter

"Yes, there is one downstairs, we found four of them" said John

Hunter went to get the necklace. Randy walked to John and hugged him. John just hugged Randy back, John needed the support. Hunter came back and kneeled next by Mark.

"We have to figure out what is going on" said Hunter

John nodded and explained what had happen. John mentioned Phillip and Brock. Hunter just listened along with Randy.

"During the night I felt a really strong wind" said John "Then after that Mark, started breathing hard, he was moving. Then in the morning he tried to walk but fell."

"Maybe someone cast a spell on him" said Randy

"Maybe, but who" asked Hunter.

Mark woke up frightened. Mark looked around. Mark just sighs and laid back down. Mark turns and sees a person standing next to his door. Mark tried to stand up but fell. The man picked Mark up and threw across the room.

John, Hunter and Randy looked up once they heard a noise. John started running up the stairs and Hunter followed. John was about to get into Mark's room but the door closed on him. John tried twisting the knob but it was locked. Hunter came behind John and tried to help.

John then heard Mark yell. John tried and tried, but the door wont open.

"Mark! Can you hear me, Mark" yelled John. Hunter backed away and ran to get a sledge hammer.

The man picked up Mark and started punching him on the stomach. Mark scar opened up, and started bleeding. Mark started to yell. The man then drops Mark to the ground. Then the man started stomping on Mark.

Hunter came with the hammer and breaks the door down. The man looked at the door. Hunter the charges towards the man and hits him on the head. The man was knocked out.

Mark started coughing out blood, John ran and kneeled down, John helped Mark, get his breathing back, and to stop the bleeding. John laid Mark head on his lap. John placed his hand on Mark's head. Mark was bleeding a lot.

Hunter got rope and tied up the man. Randy comes and helped Hunter wake the guy up.

The guy woke up and stared at Mark. Hunter grabs his chin and faced him towards him. Hunter was mad.

"Who are you" asked Hunter

"What do you care" said the man

Hunter tells Randy something. Hunter then punches the guy. The guy just started laughing. Hunter punched him again.

"Who are you" asked Hunter

"My name is Ryback,"

"Who do you work for?"

Ryback smiled, "You don't need to know"

Randy comes with a knife on his hand. Hunter grabs the knife.

"How about we play a game, if you get a answer right you are fine, but when you answer wrong, this knife will stab you."

Ryback just stood there. Hunter just smiled.

"Who do you work for?"

Ryback just stared at him "None of your business"

Hunter smiled and stabbed him on the leg. Ryback yelled. Hunter then takes the knife out and aims at this throat. Ryback swallowed.

"Phillip and Brock, those two send me to kill Mark" said Ryback.

Hunter stares at Mark, Mark was still hurting, and John was trying to calm him down. Randy just stares at Hunter.

"They wanted Mark to die, and John to suffer, they will succeed John. Mark will be gone in no time" said Ryback

"Shut up" yelled John.

"You know John, there is no such thing as happily ever after, right after Mark dies, you are all alone" said Ryback

"Shut up, stop" yelled John

Hunter then punches Ryback. Ryback smiled and looks at Mark. "Mark won't survive" said Ryback "You should say your goodbyes."

Ryback laughed and Hunter raised the knife but then a strong wind blew. The wind threw Randy and Hunter to the wall. John held on tight to Mark. The wind stopped and Hunter looked at the chair. Ryback is gone. Hunter just yells and kicks the chair.

"Where did he go" asked John

"Maybe with Brock and Phillip" said Hunter. "We to find out where they are"


	6. Chapter 6

John looked down at Mark. John lifted his hand off Mark's stomach and he had blood on his hand. John just sighs. Randy came with the stuff they need to help Mark. John and Randy carefully took the old wrapping. John then started cleaning the blood. Mark flinched as they touch his stomach.

John then wraps the bandage around Mark's stomach. Mark held on tight to John's hand once he was finished. Hunter comes and helped Mark up and carried him to the bed. John covered Mark. Hunter and Randy left the room.

John looked at Mark and started crying. Mark lifted his hand and placed it on John's cheek.

"Don't cry babe," said Mark

John looked down "But you are hurting, and suffering"

"John, I am strong, you have to be strong too, strong for me" said Mark

John tears fell down. Mark wiped John's tears. "Mark, I don't know if I can"

"Yes you can babe, I believe you are strong" said Mark

John stared at Mark. Mark smiled then went to sleep. John just sat there. Randy comes in.

"John, want to eat we made lunch" said Randy

"No," said John

"John, you are going to have to eat, I'll bring the food up here okay,"

John just sighed, and then he nodded. Randy went to get the food. Randy gave the plate to John and John started eating. Randy went down with Hunter.

"What are we going to do Hunter?" asked Randy.

"I don't know but we are going to have to find Phillip and Brock, to save Mark" said Hunter

"How will we do that?"

"I will find a way, Mark is my best friend and I am not going to lose him, I will do anything to find them" said Hunter.

Randy looked at Hunter and his necklace was shinning. Randy starred at it for a long time.

"Hunter, the necklace it's glowing."

Hunter looked down and the necklace. Hunter grabbed and sees a vision. Hunter sees a forest and a road. Hunter gasped as he came back to the real world.

"Randy, this necklace will help us find them" said Hunter

Randy nodded and Hunter just went to the living and started writing down what he saw.

….

Phillip was saying a spell and Brock listened to him. Brock was confused. Phillip finished and smiled at Brock. Brock just eyed him weird.

Phillip went to a tree and touched it. Phillip smiled "This is Mark's tree, whatever you do to the tree, and you do to Mark."

"What are you talking about?"

"The tree, I'll show you, and I want you to look at Mark from the circle smoke."

Brock went to the smoke and saw Mark sleeping, and John beside. Brock turned to Phillip. Phillip had a whip, Brock just stared at him.

Phillip pointed towards Mark. Brock just rolled his eyes and watched.

Phillip picked up the whip and whipped the tree.

….

Mark yelled and rolled to the ground. John got off his chair and ran to him.

"Mark!" yelled John.

Mark was on the floor. Mark felt so much. Mark then felt a sharp pain again. Mark yelled and fell on the floor. John ran up to him. John held Mark. Mark then yelled again. John just hugged him to try to relax him.

Mark then felt three sharp pains, one after one, Mark closed his shut, and it hurt so much.

Phillip stopped and Brock just stood there surprise. Mark has been whipped. Brock smiled and clapped for Phillip. Phillip playfully bowed and walked toward Brock to check on Mark. Phillip just smiled and then turned to Brock.

"Good luck, John" said Phillip.

…

Hunter ran as he heard the scream. Randy followed and stopped at the door, shocked. Hunter just stood there, Mark was bleeding. John was crying and trying to relax him. John looked at Hunter.

"Please help us," plead John. Mark still had his eyes closed.

Hunter went and kneeled down next to Mark. Hunter hated seeing Mark suffer. Randy kneeled next by John and hugged him.

"Let's take him to the shower," said Hunter. "Randy, get the bath tub ready"

Randy nodded and went to the bathroom.

"What happen?" asked Hunter

"I don't know, he was sleeping then all of a sudden he yelled and started yelling, I was so scared I didn't know what to do"

Hunter looked down; Hunter then helped Mark up and walked him to the bathroom. Hunter looked at John. Hunter lets go of Mark and left. John carefully removed his cloths and helped him in the tub. John grabbed Mark, and turned him around.

John gasped. Mark had scars all over his back. John looked at it, it was like if someone had whip him.

"Mark, you have scratches on your back" said John.

Mark just shook his head. "How bad is it" asked Mark.

"You have several, like someone had whipped you"

Mark just stared and John helps him in the tub. Mark flinched as he got in the water. Once Mark was in the water he relaxed. John just looks at him. John carefully washed him, without hurting him. Mark was still hurting. John carefully placed the water on his cuts. Mark closed his eyes, and started breathing hard.

Hunter was outside, pacing back and forth. Hunter was getting angry, Randy just stared at him. Hunter then screams and kicks the chair again. Hunter then fell to his knees and just sat there. Randy went up to him and hugged him. Hunter looked at Randy, Randy smiled. Hunter just sighs and smiled back.

"I know you are mad Hunter, but we will find a way to stop this" said Randy

"You're right Randy, but I don't want to see Mark suffer like this, I want to find them now and destroy them" said Hunter.

Randy just sighed and hugged Hunter in a tight hug.

Mark was laying his head on John's lap. John was washing his cuts and trying not to hurt him. John finished and got out of the tub. John helped Mark out and put on some sweats. John looked at the scar on his stomach, then on his back. John wrapped Mark's front and back. John then helped Mark laid down on the bed. Mark lay down and starred at John. John had tears rolling down his cheek.

Mark lifted his hand and pulled John down kissed him. John kissed him back. They pulled apart and stared at each other. Mark weakly smiled, John just smiled back.

Hunter went outside and stopped in the middle of the yard. "How can we save him?"

Hunter looked down to see the necklace glowing. Hunter grabbed it, and saw a vision.

There was a waterfall, it was big magical beautiful. Hunter then sees John grabbing water and placed it on Mark stomach. Mark was then healed.

Hunter opened his eye. "We have to find a waterfall" Hunter ran inside and grabbed his note book and starting writing down the waterfall.

….

Phillip looked at Mark kissing John. Phillip walked away angry. Phillip grabbed an axe and lifted it up. Brock ran up to him and grabbed the axe.

"What are you doing?" asked Brock

"I am going to kill Mark," said Phillip

"Okay, I know you want Mark dead, but you agreed to make him suffer, don't kill him just yet."

Phillip looked down angry then he just sighed. "Okay, but give me the axe,"

"No, Phillip, use another weapon" said Brock as he started to walk away.

Phillip went and grabbed a sword and walked to the tree. Phillip then stabbed it.

…

John was laying his head on Mark's chest. Mark then yelled. John got up and looked at Mark. Mark had his eyes closed. John looked at his arm, there was a cut, flowing blood. John yelled for help. John got a cloth and wraps it around his arm.

Mark had eyes shut tightly. John just held on to the bleeding arm. Hunter comes in and stops, John pointed at the first aid kit. Hunter ran and got then the aid, and kneeled in next by Mark. Hunter and John worked with Mark's arm.

Phillip left the sword there. Phillip then starts pulling it out slowly. Then Phillip slide it back in.

Mark yelled as he grabbed his arm. John hugged him and tried to relax. Hunter was holding on the cloth.

Phillip then takes the sword out and started walking away.

Mark grabbed John's hand and squeezed it tight. John just held on to Mark's hand. John started sobbing. John can't take this anymore. Hunter still had his hand on Mark's shoulder. Randy just starred at them.

Mark opened his eyes and looked at John. Mark tried to lift up his hand but he couldn't, Mark felt so weak. Hunter started crying, Hunter had enough. Randy went behind Hunter and hugged him. Mark grabbed Hunter hand and smiled. Hunter just laid his head on Mark's chest.

Mark moves his hand to Hunter's head. Hunter just started crying. Hunter then got up and went outside. Mark just watched him go. Randy ran up to him.

"Hunter, where are you going" asked Randy

"Out"

"Wait," said Randy

"Bye, Randy" said Hunter and went out the door.

Hunter started the car and drive. Hunter grabbed the necklace. "Show me the way"

The necklace started glowing and a little light started flowing. Hunter followed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy goes up and enters the room. John looked up and Randy had his head low.

"Where did he go?" asked John

"I don't know" said Randy "I think he going to solve this problem."

John looked at Randy "How will he find a way"

"The necklace tells you; he said he saw a vision, maybe he is following it now," said Randy

John looked at the necklace. John grabbed it and closed his eyes. John sees a waterfall and he gets some water and places it on Mark's scars. Mark then healed. John opened his eyes

"I know where Hunter went, He went to the waterfall to get the water," John looked at Mark "The water can cure him"

"Let's hope he makes it back" said Randy.

…

Brock saw a car heading to the forest. Brock ran after Phillip.

"Phillip, a car is heading towards the waterfalls" said Brock

"What no,"

Phillip went to the smoke and saw Hunter. Phillip looked at Brock and smiled.

"Let me take care of it," said Phillip.

Hunter started driving then a sword went through the hood. Hunter panicked and turned the car. Hunter then hits the tree. Hunter got out of the car, and looked everywhere. Hunter took a step and then a tree rises up. Hunter stares at it.

Then an arrow hit the tree. Hunter turned around and got ready to fight. The man walked and stood there, smiling. Hunter looked at the tree with the arrow. The tree was bleeding.

Mark yelped as a really sharp pain on his shoulder. John looked up and saw a hole on Mark's shoulder. John covered it with his hand. Randy ran to get a cloth.

Hunter went to the tree and touched the tree. The man then hits Hunter. Hunter falls and gets up fast.

"This tree is really special," said the man "That's why it's bleeding, but why?

"What do you mean, the tree is just a tree," said Hunter

"Okay, then lets finish this."

Hunter started charging but was grabbed and thrown to the tree. Hunter just stood there rubbing his head.

Mark jumped as his stomach felt like it got hit. John just held on to him.

Hunter got up and punched the man. The hood fell down.

"Phillip! Oh you are dead" yelled Hunter.

Phillip smiled and got a knife out. Hunter just stood there. Phillip then got some dust and threw it to the tree.

"Poison for tree, you have 10 minutes to save him"

Hunter starred at him confused. "What do you mean him?"

Phillip walked in a circle and a cloud showed up. Mark was breathing hard. Phillip went to the tree and slashed it. A bark from a tree fell out. Hunter then looked at the cloud.

Mark yelled and held his leg. John looked at Mark and a lot of blood was flowing. Mark then started coughing. John cuts the pants and sees a really deep cut.

"Randy get some cloth hurry, the cut is deep, he going to lose a lot of blood" yelled John

Randy came with a cloth and John and him held the cut. Mark started crying, his body aches, his vision was blurring.

Phillip then stabs the tree in the same spot.

Mark yelled and then lots of blood started flowing through the cut.

"Stop!" yelled Hunter. Hunter now knows why, the tree is Mark, and he has 10 minutes to save him.

Phillip picked up the sword and Hunter tackled him down. Hunter started punching Phillip. Hunter then chokes Phillip. Phillip grabs some dirt and throws it to his eyes. Hunter yells and gets off of Phillip. Phillip gets up and throws a knife to the tree.

"No!"Hunter ran and jumped in front of the tree. The knife hit him on the shoulder. Phillip smiled and walked towards Hunter and kicks him on the stomach. Hunter then punches Phillip, Hunter then gets the sword.

Hunter pointed at Phillip. Phillip just stood there smiling.

Mark started coughing, and he was losing his vision. Mark was struggling to breathe. John just hugged him tight. John kissed his head. Mark couldn't see anything.

Hunter then charges. Phillip disappeared and Hunter cuts off a bark. Hunter stares at it blankly.

"No!" yelled Hunter. Hunter turned to the cloud.

John yells as he sees the scar form on Mark's chest. Mark yelled and started coughing.

Hunter looked down, he had hurt his friend. Hunter started crying "I'm sorry Mark"

Phillip ran and Hunter took the sword and stabbed him. Phillip stopped and looked at the sword through his stomach. Hunter just stared at him mad. Hunter pulls the sword out. Phillip fell to the ground.

Hunter then hears a thud. Hunter turns and sees Ryback cutting the tree down. Ryback was about to finish.

"No!" yelled Hunter. Hunter charged and stabbed Ryback on the leg. Ryback just yelled and started running away. Hunter looked at the tree. The tree was close to falling. Hunter then looked at the cloud. Hunter then ran as fast as he could to the water fall.

….

"Mark! Mark! Wake up" said John shaking his shoulder. "Mark! Please wake up, No! Please stay with me Mark"

John started shaking him. Mark was moving. John started pleading "Mark please. Mark"

John started crying, Randy started crying with him. John held on to Mark's hand. Randy kneeled and hugged John.

"Mark! I need you" yelled John. John laid his head on Mark's chest and started crying.

…

Hunter ran and stopped by the tree. Hunter put some water on the tree. "I hope this works"

Hunter rubbed the water and the tree started rising. The tree then stood up all the way. Hunter smiled and started rubbing some more.

Mark started breathing and John looked at Mark "Mark!"

Hunter then rubbed where the bark was broken off. Hunter rubbed the other side.

John looked at the scar on his chest disappeared. John looked at Mark.

Hunter then finished all the marks he saw on the tree. Hunter then fell to his knees and looked at the cloud.

Mark opened his eyes, John watched Mark scar disappeared. Mark got his vision back, and looked around. Mark then sat up and stood up standing.

John smiled and hugged Mark really tight. Mark hugged him back. Mark then kissed John. Randy cheered and hugged them both.

Hunter jumped up and cheered. Hunter was glad Mark is okay now. Hunter then looked at the tree. Phillip started crawling toward Hunter.

Hunter grabbed Phillip and lifted him up.

"Take the spell out" said Hunter as he pointed towards the tree.

"I can't, the spell is permanent" said Phillip weakly.

Hunter looks at him and sees a necklace with a lightning bolt. Hunter stared at it and yanked it out. Phillip yelled as all his powers drain away. Phillip fell to the ground. Hunter grabbed him and walked him.

…

Mark started laughing and whipped the tears away from John. John just looked at him with happy eyes.

"I fine, babe" said Mark

"I know but I was so scared Mark" said John

"Babe, everything is fine now"

Mark grabbed John and twirled him around. John just smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Hunter looked at the tree and then at Phillip. Hunter then cuts the tree and stares at the cloud.

Mark was still hugging John; Mark didn't yell or got a scar. Hunter smiled and picked up Phillip and took him to the police. Ryback watched as Hunter dragged Phillip. Ryback then turns around and runs to warn Brock.

Hunter puts Phillip in jail and went back to Mark's place. Hunter then started heading upstairs, and sees Mark just standing there holding John's hand.

Hunter smiled and ran up to Mark. Hunter hugged Mark real tight. Mark just laughed and hugged Hunter back.

"I love you man" said Hunter

"I love you too, man" said Mark. John and randy came and hugged them both.

…

Ryback told everything about Phillip to Brock. Brock just sighed he know Phillip wouldn't get it right. Brock then walked towards the book. The book didn't have any more power. Brock just threw it to the wall.

"I will get my revenge, Ryback but we are going to have to wait" said Brock.

Ryback nodded and Brock went to his room. Ryback just walked out and went to the park. Ryback looked up to the sky. Ryback smiled as he thought of a plan.

Mark, John, Randy and Hunter all went to a restaurant and started talking.

"Hunter explain to me what happen" asked Mark

"Phillip, he put a spell on you and put you on a tree."

"Wait, a tree?"

"Yes whatever happens to the tree, it happens to you, which why you have been getting cuts from out of nowhere. If someone hurts the tree, you get hurt, the tree falls, and you die" said Hunter.

Mark looked at Hunter. "Wow,"

"Yeah, and I found a waterfall and I healed the tree with it, then you healed. Mark, I slashed the tree, which gave you the scar on your shoulder. I felt so bad,"

"Hunter, it's okay, I'm fine it's all over"

Hunter smiled and Mark smiled. They started eating their lunch. They each went home. Mark and John went to their bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been weeks and everything was going perfect. John and Mark were having great times.

John woke up, and sees Randy staring at him. John yelped and rolled out of the bed. Randy laughed and looked at John.

"I'm sorry did I scare you" asked Randy playfully.

"No, I just want to see how the floor was," said John

"Okay," said Randy.

John got up and changed. Randy just stayed and watched him. John then looked at Randy. John then went back to what he is doing.

"Okay, now what" said John

"Let's go and have some fun" said Randy.

John and Randy both went to the mall and started shopping and looking for some clothes. Randy picked a shirt and gave it to John. John tried it on. The shirt was a sky blue color. John liked it, and bought it.

The time went by and Randy looked at the clock it was seven.

"We have to go John," said Randy

"Okay,"

John and Randy walked to the car. Randy got a blind fold. John was looking at his wallet.

"Hey want to play a game" asked Randy

"Sure, what's the game?"

Randy ran and jumped on John. Randy then ties the blindfold and pushes John inside the car.

"Randy, I want to know, what are you doing" asked John

"I am playing a game, man" said Randy.

Randy then parked at Mark's house and walked John.

"Randy, don't make me hit anything thing" said John

"Don't worry, trust me,"

Randy opened the door and lead John inside. Randy then made John stay still. Randy waved at Mark saying he is good. Mark nodded and waved back.

John stood there not moving. Mark then came behind John and wrapped his arms around John's waist. John smiled. Mark started kissing him on the neck. John moaned. Mark then let go and went in front of John.

"You can take the blindfold off" said Mark

John nodded and started taking the blindfold. John looked around and saw Mark kneeling on one knee. John looked at him confuse.

Mark then pulled out a box. John gasped and covered his mouth. John looked at Mark surprised.

"John, you make me happy every single day, you are strong for me, you are always there for me" Mark opened the box. "Will you marry me, John?"

John looked up at Mark; John had tears in his eyes. John just nods his head, John couldn't answer. "Yes, I will love to marry you" said John

Mark cheered and picked him up, twirling him around. Mark then kissed John, John just laughed as he kissed him.

Hunter and Randy came out running. "Surprise" yelled Randy and hugged John. "Congrats"

Hunter hugged Mark and John. They all laughed. Mark then kissed John one more time.

"I love you so much John," said Mark

"I love you too," said John.

…

It was the wedding day. All these two month they have been planning. Mark and Hunter just relaxed and John and Randy did the entire plan.

John was dressing up in his tux and Randy was helping him with the tux. John smiled at the mirror and laughed.

"I am nervous Randy," said John

"I know, but you will be okay," said Randy

"I can't believe it, I will be Mark's husband, lover, or wife" John said laughing "I will be called John Calaway"

Randy laughed at John and John just rolled his eyes.

Mark had his tux on and looked at the mirror. Hunter just stood there and looked at him.

"You look hot Mark" said Hunter laughing.

"Thanks" said Mark. "The day has come so fast, I am excited, John will be mine"

Hunter smiled "Yeah,"

Mark smiled and looked at Hunter. Mark walked to Hunter and hugged him.

Hunter hugged him back.

…

Brock saw the priest walking and Brock stopped him. "I'm sorry but the wedding had been canceled"

"No, no one gave me a call" said the priest.

"They just told us" said Brock.

Brock then leads the priest to his car and the priest left. Brock then got the disguise on. Brock walked to the ceremony outside. Brock stood there.

Mark was walking towards the altar and stands there waiting for his love to come. Hunter stood next to him. Mark looked at Brock and Mark just stared at him. Brock just smiled, Brock hopes he doesn't recognized him. The music started and Mark turned to the walkway.

John walked and stood at the end. Mark smiled, John looked so handsome. John walks to Mark and grabbed his hand. Mark and John both looked at the priest.

Brock said all of the following. Both Mark and John said I do. Brock asked the question if they object.

"I object" said Brock. "You can't marry him, John"

Mark looked at Brock. Brock then took out a gun and grabbed John. Brock pointed the gun on John's head.

"Don't move a muscle Mark, or I'll kill John."

"Please Brock let him go" said Mark angrily. Hunter just stood there and held Randy behind him.

Everyone who was invited ran away. Mark stood there thinking about what to do. Hunter just stared.

"John and I will be leaving now, you follow us he dies," said Brock

"No" yelled Mark.

Brock aims at Mark and shoots him on the side of the stomach. Hunter ran and grabbed Mark before he fell. Mark yelled. Mark held on to his wound.

Brock dragged John to his car and started driving. John just stares out the window and started crying. Brock then goes to a house. Brock pulls John and ties him up to a chair. Brock then punches John on the face. Brock lifted John head and kissed him. John just had his head low after Brock let go of him.

Hunter helped Mark on the stretcher. Mark was then loaded on the ambulance. Hunter went with Mark. Randy went to his car and started driving behind the ambulance. Mark then arrived then rushed him to the emergency room.

Hunter waited in the waiting room. Randy makes it and sits next by Hunter.

"Why would anyone do this to Mark," asked Hunter

"I don't know, but I think Brock still loves John," said Randy

Hunter nodded and just sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey, Mark is a strong man" said Randy "Don't worry, he will be okay"

Hunter nodded and hugged Randy. Hunter waited.

The doctor came out and Hunter stands up.

"How is Mark" asked Hunter

"He is okay, he will recover in two week" said the Doctor.

"Can we see him" asked Hunter

"Yes, follow me" said the doctor

They followed the doctor and entered Mark's room. The doctor left to leave them alone.

"Mark," said Hunter "Are you okay"

Mark looked at Hunter "I'm fine, but John"

"Mark, relaxed you are still hurt,"

"I don't care, I want my love back"

"We will get him back, but you are going to have to recover Mark, then we will find him."

"No it's too long, I need to find him now" said Mark

"Mark…"

"No, I was about to make him mine, I don't want to lose him Hunter,"

Hunter nodded "I understand"

Mark nodded and just laid there. Mark was so close to have John as his husband. Mark looked at his wedding ring. Hunter held Mark's hand.

…

Brock stared at John. Brock smiled at John, Brock walked up to John and lifted his head up.

"You know John, they will never find us here" said Brock.

John looked Brock and shook his head.

"Mark, will never find you, maybe he won't be able to because he got on the stomach."

"Stop, Mark is strong he will find me, you will see"

"Well, it will never happen."

Brock just laughed and walked away. John just shakes his head. "Mark, please" John just looked at the floor. Brock came back with water, and gave it to John. John refused to drink.

"Drink it John" said Brock

"No," John turned the other way.

"Fine," Brock took the water and splashed it on John. John just stood there. John was all wet. Brock then slapped him. "You are going to have to do everything I say, John"

John just stared at Brock, not saying a word. Brock just laughed and grabbed his throat. Brock squeezed it tight. John was losing some air. Brock lets go and John started coughing from the choke. Brock then lifted John head up. Brock gave him a kiss. John struggled to get out but Brock held him tight.

Brock released and smiled. "How much I miss your lips John, you belong to me, not Mark"

Brock then turned and walked away.

….

Mark looked out the window; he has to get out of here. Mark wants to save John; Mark is worried about to him. Mark is going to get out.

Hunter and Randy were eating in the waiting. Hunter looked up and saw a man walking. The man walked to a room.

"Randy, he looks so much like Ryback" said Hunter.

"Yeah, he sure does" said Randy

Hunter got up and went to the room. Hunter bumped into a man; the man had the same eyes as Ryback.

Hunter went and sat down. "He looks just like him, I couldn't tell, he had the mask on"

Ryback sneakily went into Mark's room.

Mark was putting on his shoes ready to get out of here. Ryback just stared at him. Mark got up and started walking out the door. Ryback stepped in front of him.

"You can't just leave yet, Mr. Calaway" said Ryback.

"I am going" said Mark and shoved the doctor out of the way.

Ryback ran and hits Mark on the stomach where he got shot. Mark yells and stumbles, Ryback then grabs Mark by the shirt and throws him towards the bed. Mark lands on it. Ryback climbed and started punching him. Mark punched him off and Ryback stumbles next to the window.

Mark charges and hits Ryback with a spear. Ryback gets up and grabs Mark and throws him out the window. Mark grabs on to the broken glass. Mark was struggling to get up. Mark's room was on the fifth floor. Once you fall you can't survive.

Ryback took a piece of the glass and stabs Mark's hand. Mark yells but he stilled hanged on. Hunter runs to Mark's room and tackles Ryback down. Hunter punched Ryback and Ryback punched back. Ryback charge but Hunter ducked and Ryback flew out the window hanging on.

Mark looked at Ryback "Give me your hand" said Mark

Hunter went towards the window. Ryback was struggling to reach Mark's hand. Ryback grabbed and Mark hanged on. Hunter went to the window and reached for Mark's hand. Ryback the climbs and stabs Mark on the arm. Mark yells and let's goes of Hunter hand.

Hunter yells and reached and grabbed Mark's other hand. Ryback fell all the way down. Mark looked at Ryback and just shakes his head. Hunter pulls and helped Mark in through the window. Mark fell to his knees and hanged on to his arm.

The doctors come and helped Mark with his cut. Hunter just stood there and watched. The doctors laid Mark down and looked at his arm.

"What happened?" asked the Doctor.

"What? You didn't hear the noises, the window crashing, someone attacked me" said Mark

"The window is fine Mark, and no there were no noises, no one came to attack you, no one was in your room only Hunter"

Mark looked at Hunter confused. Mark swears that everything was real, even Hunter saw it.

"Just relaxed Mark, maybe you were dreaming, and you accidently cut your arm, get some rest."

The doctor left. Hunter looked at the window, the window was still broken. Mark looked at his cast on his hand. Hunter looked down and saw Ryback still laying there. Someone passed through Ryback but didn't notice him. Hunter just shook his head.

"We have to get out of here, Hunter" said Mark. "I want to find John "

Hunter looked at Mark and nodded. Hunter went to Randy, and thought of a plan. Randy just nods and was ready.

"Okay at 10 you will do your thing" said Hunter.

Randy nodded. Mark was getting ready and just waits till it was ten. Hunter sees the doctor running. Hunter looked at the clock, when it struck ten. Hunter signals Randy.

Randy started running and bumped into the doctor. Randy then laughs and pushes the doctor. The doctor just stares at him.

"I need you help doc, please" Randy fell to his knees and laid his head down. The doctor ducked then Randy got up and started running. The doctor looked up and started running after Randy.

Hunter goes to Mark's room and signals Mark. "Let's go"

Mark nodded and they both ran to Hunter's car. Randy just hides as the doctor was looking for him. Randy then sneaks out and heads home. "Good luck" Randy then started walking towards his house.

"Where do you think they are" asked Mark

"I don't know but I think they are in a forest, in this one house."

Mark nods and just looks out the window. Mark then sees something shinning.

"Follow that light" said Mark.

Hunter nods and turns and follows the light. Mark just stared at the light that was shinning.

Brock looked at the cloud and sees Mark and Hunter heading this way. Brock grunts and walks towards a cage. Brock breaks the chain and the gate opens. Then a demon came out. Brock smiled and told the demon to kill those two.

The demon smiled and started flying towards Mark and Hunter.

Hunter looks and then the demon hits the side of the car. Hunter loses control and stopped. Hunter and Mark looked around to see what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter then looks at Mark. Mark was then grabbed and thrown out of the car. Hunter tries to reach for him but he missed. Hunter was then grabbed and was thrown to a tree. The demon ran after Hunter and took a sword out. Mark started running and jumped on top of the demon.

Hunter then runs and kicks it on the stomach. The Demon stumbles. The demon then grabs Mark and throws him to Hunter. Both Hunter and Mark fell down. Mark get off of Hunter and Hunter helps him up.

Hunter runs but was grabbed by the demon and was lifted up. Mark ran to a tree and got a branch. Mark swings it and hits the demon on the head. The demon drops Hunter and Mark stares at it. Mark swings again and hits it on the cheek. Mark swings again but the demon stops it. The demon then kicks Mark on the gut.

Mark falls to his knees holding on to his stomach. The demon swings the branch and hits Mark on the head. Hunter got up and knees the demon on the face. Hunter then punches it, kicks it, and tackles him down. Hunter got on top of him, and started punching. The demon then flies taking Hunter with him.

The demon stops and drops Hunter. Hunter falls and lands on his leg. Hunter's ankle pop and Hunter fell screaming, holding on to his ankle. The demon charges towards Hunter and knees him in the face. Hunter started bleeding from his nose. The demon then kicked Hunter again on the face. Hunter won't give up.

Mark got up and kicked the demon on the face. The demon turns and throws Mark to a tree. The demon started charging. Mark looked and found a sword. Mark grabs it and lifted it. The demon lands right through the sword.

Mark held it tight, the demon slowly started to get weak. Then it falls dead. Mark just let's go of the sword and gets up and runs towards Hunter.

"Hunter, wake up" said Mark

Hunter shakes his head and opened his eyes "I'm fine, just a broken nose."

Mark smiled and Hunter just laughed. They both got up and started walking through the forest. Hunter was limping because of his ankle. Hunter steps down and was caught be a tree. Hunter was lifted up and was getting tangled by the stems. Mark looks at Hunter and runs up to him.

Mark grabs Hunter hand and pulled. Hunter was getting squished tighter. Mark was then grabbed by the other stems. Mark was then thrown away. Mark gets up and runs towards Hunter again. The stem gets up and whips Mark on the face. Mark yells and falls down holding his bleeding scar on his right eye.

Hunter tried to break free, but the stems were squeezing him tighter. Hunter was losing some air.

Mark gets up and grabs the end of stem. Mark started pulling it out of the ground. Mark pulled once more and the stem snapped out of the ground. Hunter was then released from the stems. Hunter fell to his knees, and tried to catch his breath. Mark helped him up and just stood there hugging Hunter.

Mark looks at Hunter and Hunter nodded saying he is okay. They started walking and Mark saw the light. Mark points towards it and both started following. Mark took a step and falls on a trap hole. Hunter runs and reached for his hand. Mark was able to grabbed Mark's hand. Hunter started pulling up.

"Hunter, behind you" yelled Mark

The creature took Hunter and lifts him. The creature then throws him towards a brick wall. Mark pulled himself up but was hit by a hammer. Mark stumbles back and falls. The creature aim the hammer on Mark's head but then the creature was lifted.

The creature falls through the hole and gets burned alive. Mark vision was blurring, he sees a dragon standing there. Hunter crawled towards Mark.

"Name is Exodus, I come to help you two" said Exodus

"Mark, and this is Hunter" said Mark "We are trying to save John"

"I know, it's too dangerous to travel on foot, come on climb on" said Exodus

Mark nodded and got on. Hunter followed behind and Exodus started flying. Mark looked around and tried to see a house. Hunter just held on to Mark. Exodus stops on top of the house. Mark gets off and runs to a window.

John was lying on the floor. Mark just looks around to see if Brock is there. Mark lifts the window and climbs in. Mark walks towards John and kneels down. Mark held John and hugged him.

"Mark?" said John weakly

"Yes, babe it's me" said Mark "I'm going to get you out of here."

John nods and Mark lifts him up and carried him bridal style. Brock comes in.

"Mark!" said Brock

Mark stopped and sighed. Mark turns around angry.

"You can't just take John away from me" said Brock "You are going to have to fight for him"

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Mark placed John down gently and started charging towards Brock. Mark jumps and gives a superman punch and Brock fumbles back. Mark then started punching Brock on the stomach. Mark then swings a punch at Brock face.

Hunter gets in and helps John. Then a creature grabbed Hunter and throws him outside. The creature flew towards Hunter, Hunter moves out of the way and the creature hits the tree. Hunter then used a rock to break the wing of the creature. Hunter then hits the other wing. The creature swings its tail cutting Hunter across the chest. Hunter falls grabbing on to his chest. The creature runs but Exodus jumps in front of him. The creature stops and Exodus scratches it with its claws.

Exodus and the creature started fighting, hitting each other, slashing each other. Exodus finally bites the creature on the neck, killing it. Hunter was still on the floor, his chest aches. Hunter started to bleed from his chest.

Brock punched Mark on the hurt eye, where the stem scratched him. Mark places his hand on the hurt eye, he couldn't see anything. Mark then kicks Brock on the face. Brock grabs Mark's leg and trips him. Brock started punching and Mark rolled over. Brock reached for some ashes and throws it to Mark's eyes. Mark yells and gets off trying to get the ashes of his eyes.

Brock then kicks Mark on the side of the head. Mark falls; Mark started crawling away, Brock just steps on him. Brock started stomping on Mark's chest. Brock just laughed as he was stomping on Mark's chest. John ran up and tackled Brock down. John and Brock rolled down the stairs. Both Brock and John lay there, not moving.

"John!" Mark struggled to get and runs down the stairs. Mark looks at John and kneeled down, and hugged him. "John, babe" John opened his eyes and starred at Mark. John saw the bleeding scar on Mark's eye.

Brock slowly got up and grabbed a sword. Brock limped towards Mark and John. Mark looks and places John down, and stood up to Brock. Mark started charging and speared Brock down. Mark started punching Brock; Brock was just trying to cover himself. Brock rolled and took the sword and tried to stab Mark. Mark just held on to the sword trying to push it away from his heart.

Hunter comes behind and hits Brock with a tree branch. Brock laid there not moving. Hunter kneeled to Mark and Mark just got up and hugged Hunter. Mark then crawled to John. John smiled and hugged him. Hunter just stood there. Hunter got up and Mark and John followed.

John smiled and hugged Mark and Mark hugged him back tightly. John then stops and turns Mark around and John got shot on the back.

"No!"yelled Mark. Mark held on to John as he falls.

Brock stood there holding the gun. Hunter runs after Brock, and then Brock hits him with the gun. Brock walked up to Mark and shoots him on the arm. Brock then shoots Mark, on the shoulder. Brock stopped and aims the gun to Mark's head. Brock smiled, and looked at John.

Brock then points at Mark's heart. Mark just stood there, staring at him with angry eyes. John crawled and grabs the sword and stabbed Brock through the back. Brock yells and moves the gun, shooting Mark, on the stomach.

John lets the sword go and Brock fell down, dead. John crawled towards Mark, and hugged him.

"It's okay Mark, it's all over" said John.

Mark was slowly closing his eyes. Hunter got up and ran towards Mark and John. Hunter called Exodus and lifted Mark and John on top, and Hunter went on and started riding. Exodus makes it to the hospital. Hunter carried Mark to a stretcher and John to the other.

The nurse and doctors rushed to help Mark and John. Hunter just fell to his knees and started crying. Hunter was worried about Mark. The doctors took the bullets out and cleaned Mark's wound. Hunter sat there in the waiting. The doctor called out John's name.

Hunter gets up "How is he?" asked Hunter

"John, is okay, he won't have any trouble"

"How about Mark"

"Mark probably won't make it" said the doctor.

"No! Do something, do anything but don't let him die."

The Doctor just placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "We will try everything"

The doctor left and Hunter went to see John. John is just sitting there, looking out the window. John then looked at Hunter and smiled.

"Hunter, it's good to see you" said John

"Good to see you are alright" said Hunter.

John smiled, then got a worried look "Where's Mark?"

"Mark is still on the emergency room" said Hunter "The doctors said he won't…" Hunter stopped and looked at John.

"He won't what, Hunter" said John getting worried.

Hunter sighed "He won't be out in a few moments, but he is okay" Hunter lied.

John just nods his head. Hunter just shakes his head; he doesn't want to have a broken heart. Hunter sat next to John and held his hand. John just looked out the window, hoping Mark's is okay. The doctors comes in and told Hunter to talk with him outside. Hunter looked at John "I'll be back."

"Hunter, Mark is really strong, he is fine, everything went well, he will be okay" said the doctor.

Hunter smiled and tears started running down his face. "Thank you doc"

The doctor nodded and walked off. Hunter walked inside John's room.

"What did he say" asked John

"Mark is going to be okay" said Hunter

John smiled and hugged Hunter in a tight hug. "I want to see him, Hunter"

Hunter nodded and called the doctor. Hunter spoke to the doctor again. Hunter nodded and went inside.

"You can't John, you are going to have to wait till tomorrow," said Hunter.

"No, I can't wait; I want to see him now,"

"I know John," said Hunter "John, Mark won't be able to see on his right eye, the scar is taking his vision away, or he could see, but we are going to have to wait."

John sighed "The scar on his right eye, is it going to stay forever,"

"Yes, he is going to have the scar on his right eye,"

John nods "Okay"

John slowly fell to sleep and Hunter got up and left. Hunter stopped at Mark's room and entered. Mark eye was patched up, his shoulder has a cast, and his stomach was wrapped as well. Hunter just sat down on the chair next to him. Hunter sat there and starred at Mark. Hunter grabbed Mark's hand and held it. Mark held to Hunter's hand tighter. Hunter smiled.

…

It was the next day, and John got on a wheel chair, and Hunter walks him towards Mark room. John entered and smiled. Mark was still asleep. John got up and kissed Mark on the lips, Mark woke up slowly and kissed John back. Mark smiled and John smiled laying his head down on Mark's chest.

"I love you, John" said Mark.

John looked up "I love you too," John smiled "No matter how you look like"

Mark smiled; John just laid his hand on Mark's right eye, where it was patched up. Mark hugged John with his left arm.

"Mark, I am afraid though," said John

"John, everything is okay" said Mark "Everything is over; we could live our lives now."

"But what if something bad happens again"

"If you are afraid, you will be safer in my arms John," said Mark hugging John. "You'll be safer in my arms."

John smiled and hugged him tighter. Mark and John started kissing again.

….

Months have passed and Mark and John got married and are starting a family together. John and Mark were happy, now that they could live their lives. Mark still had the scar but John didn't care.

Mark came home from work. John ran up and hugged Mark tight. Mark smiled and kissed John.

"How are you my love" said Mark

"Tired," said John. "Mark, I got to tell you something"

Mark looked at him worried. John grabbed Mark's hand and placed it on his stomach. Mark looked up shocked and smiled.

"You mean…" said Mark

"Yes, I'm pregnant" said John smiling.

Mark yelped and twirled John around. Mark kissed John. Mark and John had a happy life ahead of them.


End file.
